The Witch's Hammer
by WanderingChild500
Summary: Eponine is a powerful witch and Enjolras is the leader of a vampire coven on the run. He moves into her town. This sucks but please give it a chance.


**Hello everyone, Happy Halloween. I know I should be working on my other story, but I got a plot bunny and it wouldn't go away till I put it on paper. So ya, I know it's terrible. There will probably be another short chapter tomorrow.**

Salem, Massachusetts:

Eponine Thenardier sat at the counter of her store; Maleficarum, reading through a book of spells she had just gotten in, her headphones on blaring the newest Fallout Boy album. The little magic shop was located on the main street of the historical district of Salem, Massachusetts. It had been in her family for over three generations. Eponine had inherited it after her mother died two years earlier and her father had skipped out on them.

As it was the end of the summer season the store was practically disserted except for a couple of teenage boys.

"I hope you were planning on paying for those." Eponine said not even looking up as the teens walked past the counter. Both boys stopped short and looked at her before taking several vials and crystals out of their pockets and placing them on the counter sheepishly. The witch smirked and rung up the items.

"That will be forty bucks." The boys groaned and pulled out their wallets handing her the money and then they left. Eponine went back to reading. A little while later she was once again interrupted by the arrival of her younger brother and sister banging through the front door, arguing as usual.

"I cannot believe that you did that! You little shit!" Azelma yelled as she followed her younger brother Gavroche. The ten year old just rolled his eyes.

"Gavroche what did you do?" Eponine said closing the book and placing it on the shelf behind the counter where all of the black magic articles were kept. Only pure blooded witches were able to control that potent of magic. The Thenardiers were some of those few witches.

"The little beast embarrassed me in front of that boy I liked." Azelma said throwing her messenger bag on the floor in a huff.

"I did nothing." Gavroche said defensively.

"Oh ya?" Azelma replied stalking over to the boy. "Then how do you explain my pen exploding just as I handed it to Zeke!" It was then that Eponine noticed the ink stains on Azelma's face.

"You just have bad luck." Gavroche replied cheekily. At that Azelma shrieked and grabbed the nearest thing she could grab, a ceremonial candle. But before she could throw the candle at Gavroche it disappeared from her hand and then reappeared in Eponines'.

"No throwing the merchandise." She said to Azelma, then she turned to Gavroche. "And you. No magic at school. It is a privilege and if you can't follow the rules then you don't get to use it. Now go upstairs and do your homework." Gavroche nodded then headed upstairs to their apartment. Eponine turned to Azelma. "Oh my God, I sound like a parent." "Well technically you are our sole legal guardian." Azelma said going behind the counter.

"God, I know but I'm twenty two and I just sounded like I was forty two."

"You know you are looking a little grey around the roots." Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Go get that ink off your face, there's some merchandise you need to catalogue." Azelma sighed and went to wash the ink off her face.

Hours passed, several people came and went from the store, buying healing charms, books, and occasionally getting their fortunes. Just before closing a man with curly brown hair rushed into the store.

"Eponine, I need to talk to you. It's an emergency." Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Grantaire, I don't care who you pissed off this time, I'm not giving you any money." Grantaire groaned and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"No it's not that. It's an occult world, we may have a serious problem thing. "

"What happened?"

"A vampire coven has come into town." Eponine and Azelma just stared at the warlock.

"What?"

"I thought vampires just stayed in Europe and down south." Azelma said, watching her sister pace around the shop.

"Usually they do." Grantaire said leaning on the front counter.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Grantaire and Azelma turned to Eponine, who had stopped pacing.

"What?"

"We do nothing. At least not right now. They probably know that we are here. But if we show no interest in them, then they will probably leave us alone."

"And if they don't." Grantaire said. Eponine sighed,

"Then we cross that bridge when we get to it."

Meanwhile across town Enjolras stood watching the city from the roof of the abandoned warehouse he and his men had temporarily taken as theirs. He heard his second in command approach him.

"What?" He asked not even turning around.

"There's an order of witches in town." Combeferre said. Enjolras turned and studied his oldest friends face.

"So? This is Salem. It's kind of famous for witches."

"No. I mean actual witches capable of doing actual magic."

"Seriously? I would think that actual witches would stay as far away from this town as possible."

"Obviously not." Combeferre replied. "From what we know it's a fairly small order. Only about three or four people are in it."

"Do you know who's in it."

"We have some ideas." Enjolras looked back out at the town.

"Send a message. I want to meet with their leader." Combeferre nodded, leaving Enjolras to his own thoughts.

The several days later Azelma was walking home from school with a friend, talking about the most recent episode of Supernatural.

"I still can't believe he did that." Azelma said.

"I know right, at first I thought Ezekiel was cool. But then he was all Cas can't stay and if he does then I leave. I mean come on!" Her friend Addie continued.

"Hey watch it!" Azelma said as some guy in a hoodie ran strait into her. The guy mumbled an apology and kept walking.

"What a douche."

"Ya tell me about it." Azelma replied before continuing on her way. Later when she got home Azelma threw her messenger bag on her bed she caught sight of something white in one of the side pockets. She pulled it out, it was a white envelope. Azelma looked it over, there was nothing written on it. She tore open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. Azelma quickly read it before bolting out of her room, the letter gripped tightly in her hand.

"Eponine you need to see this." Azelma thrust the letter into her sister's face. Eponine took the letter and read over it:

_I want to meet you. Come to the oldest cemetery tonight at midnight. Come alone. _

_E._

"Looks like we have to cross that bridge sooner than I thought." Eponine placed the letter on the store counter.

"Are you going to go? Azelma asked.

"Of course I am. I want to know what this E wants." Eponine said walking towards the stairs.

"Watch the shop. I have some calls I need to make."

12:00 P.M.

Enjolras stood in the cemetery waiting. He had met witches before. Lots of times, usually they were just some human girl who found a spell book or some magic article. They were barely able to cast a spell, let alone stop a vampire. Why would this one be any different? Pure blooded witches were practically an endangered species.

"A cemetery at midnight how original." Enjolras turned around he saw a woman step out of the shadows. She was tall, not as tall as he was though. She had dark hair that cascaded over her shoulders and eyes that looked just as black as the sky was. Around her neck hung a pentagram in the center of it was a black stone. It looked like she was made of shadows themselves. She had an air about her, the way she stood; she was on guard. She knew that she would be dealing with someone much more powerful than she was.

Eponine surveyed the man before her. He was pretty tall. Taller than her at least. He had piercing blue eyes that made her think of the ocean, except the ocean was warm and welcoming, his eyes were cold and sent shivers down her spine. He was not exactly what she had imagined a vampire would look like. But from what her contacts in Europe had told her, she would have to be on guard. This marble man was just dangerous.

"I'm Eponine Thenardier."

"Enjolras." The blond man said.

"Enjolras, got a first name?"

"Not one that you will know." Eponine smirked and walked closer.

"You're the leader of the witches."

"Well I'm here so I must be." Eponine said sarcastically. "And you must be the leader of the vampires. Why am I here?" Enjolras smirked.

"I wanted to get to know our new neighbors." Eponine cocked her head.

"Cute. Why am I really here."

"You're not here for me to kill you for one thing."

"Good to know."

"I figured you wouldn't be to happy with a coven of vampire coming into your town. Also I wanted to know what I would be dealing with. Make sure you aren't the type to meddle in my guys' affairs."

"You are right. I'm not too happy about that. But I believe that you all may be planning to stay awhile." Something sparked in her eyes. "What with your attempted rebellion failing and all of you being wanted in Europe. Did you really think that going against the vampire High Council would be a good idea? I mean really." Enjolras stayed frozen, his eyes burning with fury.

"How the hell did you know about that?" He spat out, Eponine smirked.

"I know people. And I also like to know what I'm dealing with Monsieur."

"You are on thin ice right now." Enjolras could feel his anger bubbling in him. This was by far the cockiest and brashest witch he had ever met. Enjolras may have to reconsider ripping her throat out as he felt his fangs sharpen.

"I know." She smiled. "Although I will say this. You are not really what I expected."

"How so?"

"I thought you would be scarier. More of a challenge, with your thirst for going against authority. But all I see is a schoolboy." Enjolras rushed forward wrapping his hand around Eponine's throat, lifting the witch off the ground like she was nothing.

"And all I see is a girl who thinks she is so much more powerful than she is. You have no idea who you are dealing with." Then it was Enjolras who was flying through the air. He crashed into an old tombstone. A wall of fire erupted around him. Eponine strode towards him, the flames parting for her. She kneeled down and grabbed Enjolras by the throat, her grip like steel.

"Obviously one of us is terribly misinformed about the other." Eponine's voice was like fire. "I am not some little witch who can do a trick or two with some elements or Dowsing rod. I harness black magic. It runs in my veins." Her grip on him tightened. "My family has had this power since the time of the fucking druids!" Eponine released Enjolras.

"Now listen. I'm fine with all of you living here. Just remember who has the real power here." Eponine stood up and looked down at Enjolras around them the flames died as if they were nothing. He stood silently regarding the witch before him. She stuck her hand out to him. He took it shaking it firmly.

"I will remember not to underestimate you again."

"Good to know. Now," she said smiling. "There is a bar about three blocks away. Maybe we can continue talking there."

"What else do we need to talk about?" Eponine shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Then lead the way."


End file.
